


Orange Apple Duo!

by GlossyMossy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Academy, Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlossyMossy/pseuds/GlossyMossy
Summary: A fan fiction work where Naruto has a guardian who is a Fuinjutsu specialist to help him control the Kyuubi.
Kudos: 1





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea floating in my mind and thought, "Why not give it a go?"

It was a normal and quiet day in Konoha.

From outside of the main gate of the village, two butterflies dances around. It was slowly closing in to it, when suddenly-- 

A big puff of smoke appeared, along with a naked figure landed on the ground, startling the two ninjas on their post.

Izumo and Kotetsu quickly checked to see the naked form of a girl in the center of the gate. The girl heard the hurried steps of the men, rustle of a sheet, and then a flicker of the form of a masked man, before losing her conciousness.

She woke up tied to a chair, wrapped in a simple beige cloak, her feet cold due the coldness of the floor underneath. She gaze up to find three masked figures. Her headache made her vision blurry and hard for her to make up what each mask represents.

"Who are you and where are you from?" the one in the center asked. The girl ducked her head, made an effort of recollecting her memories but to no avail.

"I don't know."

The ANBUs glance at each other, "We suspect that someone erased your memory; we've been trying to look into it many times but found nothing." the one wearing a dog mask on her right said.

Silence.

After willing herself to talk-despite her painfully dry throat-she hoarsely blurted out, "Where am I?"

_x_

Hiruzen tapped the end of his smoke pipe with small fire before inhaling. The news about the appearance of the mysterious girl had been kept secret. She's to be interrogated untill she's deemed harmless. One can't be too careless even if she's just a girl.

The three ANBUs and a girl walked inside the room later.

He see a bright red mess of hair-its strands pointing in every direction possible-on top of a scrawny girl, dressed in one of the ANBU's cloak. His eyes squint when the apple head reflects on the sunlight that cracked into the room by its window. But his eyes then was filled with concern when the girl seemed to be shaking.

The old man wondered if she ever belongs to the Uzumaki clan-judging from the color of her hair-but before he'll think of anything else, he ordered the ANBUs before him to report.

One of the ANBU steps in front, "Light head injury and amnesia. We tried looking into her memory but found none. It might be an act to prevent us from knowing who sent her."

"You mean, she could be a spy?" Hiruzen exhaled smoke from his pipe, staring at the kid who kept her head bowed."Hai, there's a possibility." the earlier ANBU answered.

"How so?"

"Judging from how she suddenly appeared, it looks like a reverse summon kind of technique. She landed exactly inside of Konoha, meaning the sender knew of this place." the ANBU in the center explained. Hiruzen thought for a bit, "While I agree that it might the sender's intention to send her here, but why a chlid? Plus, her memories were erased. How can she be a spy without remembering what of her objectives?"

"There might be a trigger to unleashed all of her memory once she's settled inside of Konoha. Probably after--"

"Water."

All eyes on the girl. Now that Hiruzen took better notice, he'd only realized her shaking was getting violent. Approaching the girl, he brings his green tea that he's yet touch from the table, and and encourage the weak form to drink. Hastily, the girl swallowed the drink while the quiet room was filled with the sound made by each gulp. 

This girl was almost in a brink of death. Hiruzen made sure to have her properly tend to after this.

"Do you wish to live, kid?" the question made the girl raised her head and tilted it to the side. The room was silent, untill a nod came from the girl. Hiruzen smiled.

He helped the girl stand on her feet then he sat back on his chair. He has decided what to do with her, he'll order some ANBUs to watch over-her if she gets any suspicious-but for now, she need to be patch up and a place to stay. The Sandaime cleared his throat, 'the interrogation can wait' he thought, before addressing the girl and ANBU in front of him.

"Don't worry child, you're safe now." Hiruzen is aware of the girl's fright, he'll do something about that later. "Momo, bring the girl to the hospital at once. Delay the investigation for now, you're dismissed."

"Hai!" the girl and one of the ANBU-Momo-stayed, as the other two flickered away. The girl watches in curiously.

The room was silent once again, when an obnoxiously loud voice makes every person's ear inside the room bleed as it says,

"Jiji! Jiji! It's me, Naruto 'ttebayo!"

Hiruzen smiled, wave a hand, and Momo nodded. The door opened, revealing the human version of the sun as he flashed a smile that exposed almost all of his teeth. "Naruto, what is it?"

"Jiji, it's just that, um, --huh?" the boy was disracted by the presence of the girl and Momo. When he tried to follow them out of the room, he found no one in hall-can't even feel their presence at all-so he jutted his lower lip out and stomps back inside. "Who was that Jiji?"

Hiruzen ponders for a bit. How will he explain this to Naruto? Will he be delighted by this news he's about to give? Dislike it? Or otherwise?

"Naruto," he start cautiously, "what do you think about roommates?"

_x_

Deep forest eyes glance about the white paint room, sharp smell of antiseptic and the distinct sound of heart monitor beeping, steadily. Sighing, the redhead girl turn to her side to see the outside landscape of the hospital building. It's weird. She knew exactly what the functions and name of the objects surrounds her, but she cannot, for the life of her, remember who she was.

The foliage of the tree outside the window was shying away from the view, reminding her of herself earlier inside the old man's, or rather, Hokage's room. Has she always been that shy?

Before she could think of anything troublesome, the door to her room opens and the old man shows up with a warm smile. The girl smiles back, though strained but she doesn't have time to scold herself mentally when the man spoke, "How are you feeling?"

She decides to be honest, the man felt like someone trustworthy. "Lost." She sits and joined her hands. "I don't know what happened. I just opened my eyes and now I'm on this bed, no name, no home." 

The girl widened her eyes. What is she doing, whining to a stranger? She's alone and a nobody right now.

"But not anymore." the girl perked up at the Sandaime. "What do you mean?"

The old man reached her side, "From today onward, you'll be given an identity and registered in Konoha as Uzumaki Ringo, a distant cousin of Uzumaki Naruto." he smiled warmly. The girl, 'Ringo', thought a loud. The Sandaime chuckled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, Ringo. That's the name Naruto, your now cousin, gave you." Ringo thinks again, 'Uzumaki Naruto?' but again, it actually slips out of her out. "Why yes, he's the boy you saw before in the Hokage tower. Where he and I discussed what to do for you."

'For you' Ringo thought, but this time, it's truly kept in her heart. She hasn't fully understand everything that happened to her but she's grateful to this Naruto, and the Hokage in front of her. "Thank you. Wait, then, why Ringo?" She liked the name, but she's curious why.

The Sandaime laughs, "Well, that brat is quite simple-minded, he thought your hair reminds him of apple. Hence, Ringo." Ringo smiled, Naruto sounds like a fun person, but she mocked indignantly, "What, that's sounds like he's making fun of my hair." Though she resist pouting.

"Not at all! In fact, he said it's one of the most beautiful hair color he's ever seen!" the man nodded. Ringo thanked him once again, and she wanted to thank Naruto too, which reminds the Hokage. "Ah yes, Ringo. I know it's still early, but to prove your loyalty to Konohagakure, I want to give you a secret mission which I believe only you can do."

Ringo freezed. "A mission?"

_x_

"Is this all?" Naruto looks over, and inside the box in front of the door to his apartment, to see various clothing all in different shades of green.

The ANBU wearing a cat mask merely grunts and nod. That made the boy swallowed all of his questions and nodded back. 

The ANBU disappeared into the night. Seriously the job could have been done by a Genin, but it was the Sandaime's ridiculous order and the ANBU had no choice but to shop for a brat's clothes and they don't even think about what he had to go through. Especially when it had come to the girl's under-- The ANBU decides that it's enough, there's a first time to everything, he's still a badass assassin of Konohagakure.

Under the distant moon, a lone figure is walking down the road to the village's one Uzumaki Naruto apartment. Ringo catches a glimpse of the ANBU who might be Momo, zigzag along the rooftops of Konoha's buildings. She thinks it was not suiting for a mysterious ninja cup their face and not watching where they're going. 

But she care less about that, now she needs to knock on the door of the person who named her, and see if she'll ever be accepted. Well she doesn't even know if they will like each other. 'It should be fine' she comforts, brace herself, before three knocks make its way to the other side of the door. 

When Naruto hears it, he imediately opens-he's been waiting on the other side after all-and greet the startled girl. "Konbanwa! Welcome!" his smile was blinding, Ringo only nodded absentmindedly. He was quite smaller now they're standing close. Ringo suddenly felt responsible for the boy. 'He needs to be proctected' she thought with determination etched on her face.

Though the look scared Naruto. He wondered if this was actually an enemy ninja in disguise. "Ah! N-ni-chan! You're supposed to be the Ringo ni-chan living with me right?! Are you not?" that broke Ringo from her trance. smiles-trying her best to match Naruto's-and nod. Beaming with visible sparks, Naruto opened the door wider to let Ringo in. From the moment she steps in and closed the door behind her, she knew what she had to do.

The words the Hokage had told her back at the hospital before her discharge came back. One particular line keeps repeating at the back of her mind,

"Naruto has the The Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside him, and I want you to be there if it ever tried to harm him."

Ringo inspect Naruto's bedroom, his ramblings about some ramen fill the background. She felt her heart wrenched, as Naruto invited her to eat the cup ramen on his--their dinner table. She knew he'd been through so much, the Hokage told her everything. She can only imagine. But that's the reason why she's here. To be his guardian. 

"So... aren't you, like, my family now?"  
came the question from the blonde.

Ringo give him her sincerest smile, "Yes, Naruto. "


	2. Hokage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight this fanfic is self-indulgent sorry
> 
> I do not own Naruto.

Pink was dusting the blonde's face as he asked "So... aren't you, like, my family now?"

He saw Ringo smile at him with no hidden intention and it was actually a very genuine one. "Yes, Naruto."

"You know, I never thought if I would ever have a cousin! Jiji told me everything. Though it must be hard to not remember everything, you can make new ones! Right?" Ringo was surprised a little bit at Naruto's enthusiasm. She nodded a "Yes" and savor the cup ramen served for her. The food back at the hospital was good, but it puzzled her how this unhealthy one is tastier. The room was filled with slurping sounds coming from the two. It was a normal and small kitchen, 'just right for two', Ringo thought. She think of what to say, before she inquire the blonde's age.

"I'm eleven years old now 'ttebayo! And I'm going to become a Hokage!" there it is again, the brigthest smile painted on the boy's face. Ringo had notice the scar on his cheeks long since the Hokage Tower-it reminded her of cat's whiskers-but she know what caused it so kept silent about it. She doesn't want to change the flow they both are in right now. "Hokage, huh? Like Hiruzen Sarutobi-san?"

"Osu! But just call him Jiji, nii-san. That one is too long." Naruto said between gulps, finishing the remaining soup of his ramen cup. Silently, Ringo felt competiveness taking over her as she also finished hers. Though of course the blond won. "Is ramen your favourite food?" she asked as both of them walked to the bedroom-both had a silent agreement to leave the mess in the kitchen-though she knew the answer already.

"Yeah, but waiting for it three minutes before eating is a pain 'ttebayo." Naruto complained. Ringo is getting used to the 'ttebayo. Weirdly, now she's expecting each sentence to end with them. "Ah! Ringo-nii-san where do you want to sleep?" the boy had only realized.

"Ah, I don't mind sleeping on the floor for now. We'll adjust tomorrow. Right now, nee-san is so tired." Ringo really doesn't mind at all, she's not someone to be of Naruto's concern. Yet, the boy insisted. "Then you'll have to sleep on the floor." Ringo frowned. The bed looks comforting though.

"Nah nah, it's fine 'ttebayo! Besides, I have a bad sleeping habit." Naruto scratched the back of neck. Ringo smiled. So that was it. "Okay, good night Naruto." She felt like she didn't deserve it, but decided to just accept it, and she gaved the boy a kiss on the forehead before she sleep as soon as her head hit the piilow.

Naruto was still shocked at the contact. But content on leaving it sink in his mind. Yes, right now he's a nii-san, a family. He was surprised of many things today, but what he didn't expected was the snoring of his nii-san.

Sure he at times, slept late, but that was normal because he sleep alone. Now he has his nii-san, the snoring makes him feel his bad tossing habit was not that bad after all.

A long, loud snore fills the once silent room. It's fact that Naruto was not alone anymore when he finally drift to a comforting sleep.

_x_

Naruto was there when Ringo woke up. He's convinced her to eat at one Ichraku ramen-one that he claims his favourite-at lunch. It was now lunchtime-Ringo stayed in their apartment till then, cleaning-and apologizes at Naruto for making him wait after she changed clothes to join him outside. They head for Ichiraku after locking the door of their apartment.

Now seeing Konoha in daylight, Ringo believes it was the most beautiful place ever-not that she know other village beside this-as Naruto struts ahead of her while chanting, "Ramen, ramen, Ichiraku ramen." She joined his side.

"You know nee-san, we have the same style 'ttebayo." Naruto nod to his cousin's clothes, "I have an orange, sleeveless jacket like yours too. But I don't wear it anymore caused I like this one better!" he points a thumb to his bright orange jumpsuit. Ringo glance from him to her dark green polo shirt under a gray sleeveless jacket, ash green jeans reaching her ankle and their identical navy sandals.

"Wait! I'll give you one of my wristband so we have one each!" Naruto was scrambling back to their apartment but Ringo stopped him. "Lunch first Naruto. We're too far from the building already, and Ichiraku might be closer now, right." she was putting on a stern face and a bit taller than Naruto(now that he realizes) so the blonde obeyed but not without mumbling all the way about 'stupid tall people'. Ringo only ruffled his already messy hair further.

"Wait nii-san, how old are you anyway?" Right, she didn't care about telling before-it's not like the nurse from the hospital can acurately tell and she hasn't remembered anything yet anyways-so she called back what the Sandaime had said, "Might be around twelve or thirteen," Ringo scrunched her face up to the Hokage Monument. 'Whoever sculpted that must be talented'.

"Oh! You think so? Well I used scribble all over them a lot in my parnks. Jiji was so angry at first, but I rarely do pranks now." Naruto's face was smug. Ringo's face face turn blank, they've arrived at Ichiraku so the blonde's didn't notice-or more like ignored-her, and he ordered a large serving of miso ramen with pork. Ringo can only sigh. "You too Ringo-nii-san!"

"Hm?" the owner of Ichiraku turn his face to shy girl. "Haven't seen you before. Are you a friend of Naruto?" The redhead was easily flustered of the man's question 'cause she couldn't find the right words to reply. Luckily for her, Naruto is a loudmouth. "No Ossan! He's my cousin, Uzumaki Ringo!" beamed the blonde.

"Oh! Is that so? Wait, cousin? But where do you lived? Where are you from?" Unfortunately for her, that means she must think of replies before they thought she's deaf.

"Um... just the neighbouring village." 'Great. Short but vague', she thought only to herself. "I see. You look like you could use some ramen, what would you like?" question the man. Ringo only ask for the same as Naruto's.

Moments later, they're now eating together side by side, and Naruto was on his third bowl already. "Ayame-nee-chan! We're heading out now. Here's our pay." They'd agreed to share their money. Ringo didn't mind her share to be bigger than Naruto's at all, even when he's the one who ate five bowls of ramen. She just wanted to show him her admiration for his passion. 

_x_

"Say, nii-chan," Naruto started as both he and Ringo walk to a certain clearing where three logs of wood are lined in the center. "Do you want to become a ninja?"

Ringo inspects the dents on the logs as she casually replies, "What's a ninja?" Strange. So far she know what's a ramen, chef-and only recently, the Hokage as a head of a village-but not a ninja. It does pique an interest to her.

"What? I'm talking about a Shinobi dattebayo! Don't you know? They help protect the village from harm, go on missions, and kick bad guys butts with crazy awesome jutsus!" came the incredulous outburst of the blonde. He can't believe he has a dumb cousin.

"Hey don't look at me like that," Ringo's face blank. "They sound dangerous. Can't a girl do it too?" she tilt her head to the side. 

"Of course! They're called Kunoichi! Everyone can become a ninja if they're strong!" Having said that, Naruto told his cousin to copy his stance. Ringo huffed. The mission the Hokage entrusted to her gnawing the back of her mind. 'But I'm just a weak girl, Naruto. How do I expect to repay Jiji and protect you if I can't even talk to strangers. Though you both were a different case, that Ichiraku--'

Her 'mumbling' stopped. She'd realized she was speaking her mind. Naruto's face already an ich close to hers. Oh man she screwed up.

"You're a girl?!" the shocked face of Naruto was stilled. Ringo freezed. Fortunately, the blonde was too shocked to find out she was a girl to sink in the rest of her slipped up. Though she doesn't understand why he'd realized her gender now.

"Yeah. You thought I was a boy this whole time?" Ringo fold her arms to her chest. A bit disappointed but it's not like she care about her growth. She taller than Naruto after all.

"But your voice! Attitude and style made me think so!" 

"Well, I don't know. Of all things, this kind of wear is what I'm familliar with. Can't remember why though." Ringo shrugs.

Naruto blinks a few times. 'Now-she-is acting like that teme 'ttebayo!', he thought for a second before sigh, exasperate. "Well doesn't matter 'ttebayo. I forgot that Ringo-nii-san still lost her memory..."

Ringo silently copy Naruto's earlier stance from memory, just before the blonde's declaration. "Don't worry Ringo-chan! I'll help you recover your memories. In the mean time, let's train together!" 

Ringo nod, "I don't mind you calling me that you know." 

"What, Ringo-nii-san?" the blonde raised a brow.

"Yes. I'm used to it now than Ringo-chan."

Naruto beamed. "Osu nii-chan! Now, back to training. I'm going to become a Hokage 'ttebayo!"

"Mhm! I'll promise to become so I stronger so I can protect someone too."

Naruto stops kicking the log in in front, turned to his cousin and asks, "Who do you want to protect nii-chan?"

Ringo smiled and turn to the blonde, "You, Naruto."

Naruto looked awed when he started rambling to her about how 'his training is a living and she should be diligent' everytime. Their shouts while sends a group of bird flee in the distant.

_x_

There were three knocks at the Hokage's door before a familiar voice was heard. "Hokage-sama, it's me, Ringo and--" the voice was cut by the oh too familiar one, "Naruto 'ttebayo!" and the door was slammed wide open.

"Naruto! I thought told you to be careful of the door." the voice of the Sandaime was gruff and his face stern, but the ball of energetic sunshine that is Naruto doesn't cower from such thing. "Ne, Jiji, Jiji, Ringo-nii-san wants to enroll in the academy 'ttebayo!"

Hiruzen widened his eyes and turn to shying form said girl. "If that's so Ringo, then you'll be the perfect guardian for Naruto." Ringo only nod with a smile. "I'll be sure to keep him in check Hokage-sama.

"That I know you'll do." The Sandaime suddenly become serious. Ringo looked him in the eye and match his expression, "Yes, Hokage-sama" She wanted to make sure her to show determination in her green eyes.

"Nii-chan, I thought I told you to just call his Jiji! He's just a Jiji 'ttebayo." Naruto brought a pinky to his nose having said that. Ringo ruffles his hair, "And a Hokage too you know."

"Heh! I'll surpass him one day too, you know." Ringo gave him her signature blank face look at him.

Hiruzen was relieved at the sight. He thought-with their duality-they would never get along. But seeing them went from exchanging fist bump to bad mouthing a certain 'teme', he knew they'd be fine with each other. "Goodbye then, Hokage-sama. Naruto insisted on informing you that's why we came. I hope we're not disturbing." Ringo offered a shy smile.

"Not at all. In fact, I think it's good now you both are here. How are you both?" the Hokage asked. Ringo assure him they're doing fine, though she omitted the fact that they're eating ramen all the time-save for breakfast-and the Hokage speak again, "Do you intend to in the same class as Naruto?"

"Is it possible?" Ringo would like that. Naruto is the only person she know and comfortable with. "Yes. And if you did good, you can even graduate together with him. What do you say?" the blonde was the one who answers,

"That's great Jiji! Then I'll get Ringo-nii-san to train more harder." Naruto grinned. "Hai hai, I'll be in your care Naruto." Ringo smiled.

_x_

That night, they went to bed early after a bath. They got home and ate ramen earlier, after tiring themselves in training taijutsu-Naruto especially-and almost went to bed without a bath if not for Ringo.

She recalled back the mission the Hokage gave her. The main purpose was for her to protect Naruto. Because she has the blood of the Uzumaki clan, probably from one of her parents. The Uzumaki clan was known for their formidable Fuinjutsu, incredible longetivity and life force. She remembered how, when she bath, the sore from her muscle was gone almost as if it wasn't even there in the first place. Naruto got a when accidentally threw a shuriken that scratched him on his left arm, but it healed instantly.

"Sakura, I... I... Love you, 'ttebayo." the blonde talk in his sleep. Ringo managed to convince him to sleep on the bed. The blonde complained but sleep like a log when lay on the bed, however. Ringo wondered who this Sakura person is, amused by the thought that the boy has someone he likes. She'll make sure to tease him tomorrow. For now, she wrapped the blanket around her tightly, she gaze at the moon on her chair positioned next to the room's lone window. She hugged her folded legs and close her eyes. "Good night, Naruto."

Two ANBUs watches the Uzumaki behind the window of their apartment. One wear a mask of an Ox while the other wear a Cat. The signaled each other a few hand signs before disappearing from the roof of the building next to the them.

**Author's Note:**

> I could use some criticsm as im not a native english speaker.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.


End file.
